


Undercover by Heidi

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes undercover to gather information -- and gets a little more than he'd bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover by Heidi

## Undercover

by Heidi

"Ellison!" 

Upon hearing his name, Detective Jim Ellison looked up from his paperwork to see Simon Banks leaning out of his office. 

"Be right there captain." Jim signed off the report he was working on and then followed the captain into his office. "What's up Sir?" 

"Sit down Jim." Once Jim was seated, Simon continued. "Seems there have been a series of attacks taking place outside of a couple of clubs the last several weeks. They have all occurred on Friday and Saturday nights." 

"Today is Friday." 

"Exactly. That's why we're talking. I want you to go undercover, find out what you can, possibly find the perpetrator." Simon hesitated, and Jim knew there was more that Simon was reluctant to say. "Um, the club's have all been gay clubs." 

Jim continued to look at the captain. 

"I remembered that while you were in Vice, there was a case in which you were undercover in the gay community, and that you were . . . comfortable with surroundings." 

Jim continued to be silent. He remembered the case quite well. It was the case in which he became aware of his bisexuality. 

"Sure Simon, what do you need me to do." 

"Just go to the clubs and see if you can find anything out." 

"Will I be wired?" 

"Not at this point. Right now it's more of a fact finding mission. We have a general description of the perp from a couple of the victims" 

"Okay captain. Give me the files, I'll study them, and then go clubbing."  
  

After studying the files closely, Jim was a little confused as to why Major Crimes was working this case. None of the victim's had been seriously hurt, and they appeared to be more like muggings than gay bashing. But Jim said he would go, and he would go. Plus, it would give him something to do. Blair was going out tonight with a friend, and Jim wasn't thrilled with spending the evening alone. At least this would provide him with a small amount of distraction. 

When he got back to the loft, Jim found a note from Blair stating that he and his companion had already left for the night, and that he would see him later. 

//Great, probably not until tomorrow.// Jim hated how he had become increasingly jealous of all of Blair's friends, especially the female ones. He had known for some time that he was in love with Blair, but felt there was no way he could tell his woman chasing friend of his true feelings. 

He went upstairs to dress for the evening, going to the back of his closet looking for the clothes he wore so many years ago. He didn't want to go overboard so he wore his supple leather pants that molded to his body, and a rich blue shirt, that emphasized the blue of his eyes along with the contours of his chest and arms. 

//Not bad for an old man,// he thought to himself, as he looked in the mirror. //If only Blair would see me this way.// 

He left for the club that Simon suggested, preparing himself for a uneventful evening. And it was, for the first hour. Then Blair walked in with his companion, a tall blond Nordic god. 

Jim's heart nearly broke. Blair was here, at a gay club, with a beautiful young man. His hopes were realized and dashed within a moment. 

Jim was pulling himself together so that he could make a quick getaway before the younger man saw him, but he was too late. Blair was heading straight for him. 

"Hello Jim." 

"Blair, what are you doing here?" 

"I told you I was going club hoping tonight." 

"But Blair, this is a gay club." 

"Your point?" 

"I had no idea." 

"What, you think I was going to just come out and say, 'Hey Jim, I'm bi'?" 

"I guess not. Who's your friend." 

Blair heard the venom in Jim's word, and smiled. His plan was working. "His name is Hans, and his lover is at a conference in California, so I was keeping him company." The brief look on Jim's face told Blair everything he needed to know. He turned to Hans, nodded his head, and Hans left. 

Blair grabbed Jim and dragged him away from the crowd. Once he found a secluded spot, he pushed him against the wall. 

"I hope I'm reading this right," Jim heard Blair muttering under his breath. Blair then grabbed Jim's head, pulling it down so that there mouths would meet. Blair's lips were covering Jim's when Jim fully understood what was happening. He opened his mouth and Blair's tongue quickly invaded. 

Blair pulled away, dragging his hand over Jim's confined erection. "Let's go back to the loft and see where this goes." Jim was heading towards the door, with Blair in tow, before Blair was even able to complete the statement. 

Once back at the loft, Jim divested both of them of their clothes in record time before carrying Blair up the stairs to his bed.  
  

The next morning while Jim was in the shower, Blair made a call. 

"Simon, thanks. I couldn't have done it with out you." 

The End  
  


End file.
